


The Diamond Hearts: Volume 2, Pink Diamond

by Lapidot4Life



Series: The Diamond Hearts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapidot4Life/pseuds/Lapidot4Life
Summary: Rose has betrayed her master. In the eyes of Pink Diamond, watch the heartbreak of Pink Diamond's slow and painful death (no gore). Prepare to CRY!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read The Diamond Hearts Volume: 1, Blue Diamond

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 2, Pink Diamond

“Rose! How could you. I loved you. I nourished you. I cared for you, and this is how you repay me!” A tear rolled down my cheek like liquid diamond.  
“I’m sorry Pink, you didn’t give me much of a choice. I want you to know that I never doubted your love. I love you.” I looked down to see the pink scabbard lodged between my stone. The sign of the rose mocked me in my face. I couldn’t tell, but it almost seemed like I was actually bleeding.  
“Ah----!!!” In my last seconds of consciousness Rose pulled the metal, still warm out of my fading body. “Rose! I’m sorry I never meant for you to feel this way. I should have never betrayed you. Whatever pain I caused for you, I just want you to know that I--- I’m sorry. I know that my apology means nothing to you right now, but in time, I hope that you can forgive me.” Another tear spilled from my eye on to the hard earth. The tear was immediately soaked up in the dirt like the abyss in my heart. Rose gave me her hand with tears in her eyes.  
“I forgive you, and I need you to know that this was never your fault, it’s mine, it’s all mine!” I started to loose control. My body was fading away.  
“Rose! Before I leave, I need you to know that you were always my favorite. No matter what. Please promise me that you will never forget me. You also need to leave Earth before it’s destroyed. White Diamond is Planning something big. She calls it the cluster, and I can’t stop it. She will kill everyone you’ve ever known and loved without the blink of an eye.”  
“Pink! I will never forget you, but you know that I must stay on this planet. Let me complete my mission. We can’t let White Diamond destroy our home! We’ve worked too hard for this place!  
“Rose, I know we’ve worked hard for this place, but you need to know when to stop.”  
“Never!” She said. With a grin on my face,  
“That’s what I always loved about you. Goodbye Rose, I love you.” POOF!  
“Goodbye my diamond .”

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 3, Yellow Diamond  
Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for The Diamond Hearts Volume: 3, Yellow Diamond


End file.
